I'll miss you when you're gone
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: basically Triple Treble. this is a pitch perfect fanfic. Chloe just moved to California and her next door neighbor who is clearly a shy yet sweet on the inside person and her name is Beca. when she went to her school she'll meet a blonde girl named Aubrey and becomes friends and later into something more


**A/N: Howdy, people, and this is my new project. I just got a little writer's block but I'm back this is obviously a 3 shot? so, I hope you enjoy this one. almost all of my stories are at Hiatus so please be patient. thank you for all of your support too and if you haven't checked out Adoption check it out right now.**

* * *

><p>Triple treble prompt:Imagine an AU where Person A is usually alone and used to it. Person B has just moved here recently and starts talking to A, eventually drawing them out of their shell. They become close friends and possibly more. A is devastated when B has to move away once again.<p>

Bonus: They still stay in touch over the internet, but miss having each other's physical presence with them.

OT3 Bonus: Person B also becomes friends with Person C, who eventually also befriends A. After B moves away, A and C stay close and keep each other company while mutually missing B.

* * *

><p>Beca, A highschool student, who is usually alone but she likes it. Beca got used to being alone, sitting with nobody at the cafeteria and sitting alone at the grass outside.<p>

But one day Beca heard that someone moved in next door. Beca tried to look from outside the window and she saw a redhead with a floral dress on her.

Beca thought "she's a beautiful girl. she must be the same age as me."

suddenly Beca noticed that the redhead caught her staring and smiled at her. Beca smiled back and suddenly she saw that the redhead was walking towards her house.

Beca heard the redhead's voice saying "hello, um...can I come in?"

Beca ran to the door and opened it. the redhead smiled and said "Hi, I'm Chloe Beale. I'm your new neighbor and you are?"

Beca never really talked to anybody s she stayed silent and shrugged. Chloe tilted her head and asked "what's wrong? are you scared or something?"

Beca gathered her courage and said "I'm not really used to talking but my name is Beca Mitchell."

Chloe smiled and said "you have a really nice name, Beca."

Beca asked "so, do you want to come in?"

Chloe nodded and went in and asked "so, where are your parents?"

Beca said "well, my Mom actually divorced with my Dad so she has to work all day for money."

Chloe felt sad and said "I'm sorry. I want to learn more about you, Beca."

Beca smiled and said "you don't need to apologize. If you want I can tour you around town."

Chloe said "sure. Thanks, come on let's go." Chloe stood up and grabbed Beca's hand. Beca never wanted to go outside so she freed herself from Chloe's grip and said "I can't go outside. I actually thought you want a tour around the house not outside."

Chloe giggled and said "an inside person, huh?" Beca liked Chloe already and said "B-But if you want I can tour you Ou-Outside."

Chloe smiled and nodded. Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and walked outside.

A few hours of roaming around and talking Chloe needed to go home so Beca took her home.

"that was fun, wasn't it?" Chloe said.

"yeah. It was. since I'm with you." Beca said.

Chloe blushed and said "I wonder why you don't have friends. you're a pretty nice girl."

Beca said "I avoid people sometimes but it's different when I'm with you." Beca was literally lost of words and Chloe thought this was cute so she kissed Beca at the cheek.

"so, shall we get going?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Beca nodded and went home with Chloe. when they got there Chloe thanked Beca and went in her house and Beca went home as well.

"what is this feeling?" Beca asked herself.

the next day Beca went to school and she wore her school uniform and went to the classroom.

Beca stared at the window and suddenly the teacher spoke "okay, class, we have a new classmate and her name is Chloe Beale."

Beca looked at the front and saw Chloe in her uniform.

"Hello, everybody I'm Chloe Beale and I just moved here from California since my dad got transferred here so I hope we'll all be friends and have a great time."

"wow. she's hot." a guy whispered.

"okay, Chloe, you can sit with anyone." the teacher said and Chloe nodded.

Chloe saw and empty seat between Beca and a blonde with emerald eyes and sat there.

"Hi, I'm Aubrey Posen, so, what subjects are you into?" the blonde asked.

"um...I kinda like Science and stuff like that." Chloe said.

Beca continued staring at the window and thought about stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that. I'll try to update. I promise. ~Nyan<strong>


End file.
